Awkward Reuinion
by Bluemew919
Summary: Samantha was surviving through the drama of High School when she happened to have a chance encounter with an old friend/ crush. Stan x Samantha fluff. Contains OC x Cannon shipping.


**Hello again, it's been a while I know. If you noticed, I changed my username to Bluemew919 since Mist Ketchum just didn't really seem fitting anymore. I probably won't change this again since I use Bluemew for pretty much everything.**

 **Anyways, this is my first attempt on an OCxCannon fanfic but I thought I'd give it a shot. This is also practice to hopefully get back into the groove of writing fanfiction since it's been sooo long since I've written. But with any luck I'll get back into Pokeshipping enough to finish some abandoned fics (like UiU *cough*). Though I'll be honest, I probably won't be writing any more Pokeshipping fics after that since my love for the shipping is almost dead. :/**

 **But anyways I hope you enjoy this attempt of a fic and I hope to see you all soon with whatever new fics I write in the future :)**

 **Samantha belongs to me (modest-neko on deviantart)**

 **Alice belongs to alice-himitsu on deviantart**

 **Kimikko belongs to ri-singsun on deviantart**

 **All other characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

* * *

Samantha swiftly dodged the large red ball as it was hurled her way, ducking and jumping as more and more were bouncing around the room. If there was one thing she was good at, it was dodging and blocking. Her reflexes were fast, she just sucked at well... Pretty much everything else.

She happened to catch one of the airborne balls, wincing as the force of the ball sent a painful pulse through her arms. Locking eyes with her victim, who happened to be Clyde Donovan, she tossed the ball back at him. However, the ball fell short of her target and was far off course to begin with. Clyde just stared at the ball blankly before picking it up and continuing the hectic game.

Samantha sighed and continued dodging and gave up on trying to catch the balls since she knew her aim sucked horribly. After a while she began tiring out from all of the dodging and ended up being nailed right in the gut by the ball. She fell over with a grunt and just let her fatigue take over. An annoying laugh erupted above her head and she looked up, suppressing a groan. Eric Cartman of all people had been the one to end up hitting her with the ball. What were the odds?

After dragging her tired self off of the battlefield, Samantha joined the others on the bleachers to watch the survivors play dodgeball. Who had the bright idea of making them play dodgeball? And the even more important question was who had the brilliant idea of making a co-ed week in PE? There was usually a good reason why male and female PE classes were separated, especially in High School.

"That sucks dude!" A voice laughed, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked to her side to see Kyle, Stan and Kenny laughing on the bleachers nearby, joined shortly after by a highly annoyed Cartman. It was a bit of a surprise that Cartman lasted longer in the game than the others but Kenny always seemed to be the unlucky one and was the first one out. The odd thing was that Samantha vaguely remembered him being slammed against the wall but somehow now he was perfectly fine. She wasn't able to see what happened to Kyle and Stan since they apparently were hit while she was busy dodging. Cartman on the other hand was still quite the fatass so it was hard to tell when he was hit or when the ball was being caught by his gut. But although he was still pretty fat, it wasn't nearly as evident as when he was in fourth grade. He had slightly grown into his weight by instead becoming tall and just, ironically, big-boned along with fat. That made her feel a little better about him being the one to hit her with the ball.

She watched them as they talked and laughed, not at all worried that they would catch her staring; she had pretty much become the ghost of the school, with the exception of some of her friends. Everyone had become quite different yet very much the same as they were in Elementary school. Pretty much everyone's hair had grown to the point that it poked out of their hats - which were all the same by the way - except for the few who cut their hair to much shorter than it was. All of the boy's voices had deepened drastically, even Cartman's, if you could imagine that. All of the girls had developed breasts, though Bebe's were still the biggest. One thing that hadn't changed though, was who everyone's friends were. All of the gangs and friend groups that existed in Elementary school still stuck together through all of the terrible years of school.

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Sighing, Samantha hauled herself off of the bleachers and walked into the girls locker room to get dressed.

As she walked in, the girls were dressing in front of their lockers with no shame or embarrassment. She envied them for their confidence before pushing the feelings away and going to her locker. She unlocked it and fished out her clothes as her locker buddy and good friend Kimikko came up behind her.

"Hey Sam, ready for lunch?" She asked, grabbing her own clothes out of the small shared locker.

"Um I guess so," she responded with a small laugh. "Today is spaghetti day I think. That's always nice."

"Yeah that's cool," she responded. "Oh by the way I'm gonna be eating lunch with my buddy Paul today. You're welcome to sit with us if you want."

"Oh um... Maybe," Samantha mumbled hesitantly.

"If not I won't be hurt. We're still hanging out after school remember?" Kimikko said.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget," Samantha assured her with a smile.

"Okay good." Kimikko changed into her regular school clothes. "Alright I'll see you around."

"Alright bye Kimikko," Samantha responded.

After she left, Samantha ducked her head and walked over to the showers, holding her clothes against her chest. She always changed her clothes in the showers because there was a curtain blocking herself from view. It helped her not feel so watched or judged by the other girls. She began changing her clothes when suddenly she accidentally bumped the button that turns on the shower, squeaking in surprise as a burst of water pelted her.

Her ears burned in embarrassment as she heard laughter outside of the shower. Biting her lip and being extra careful, she continued getting dressed and waited a few minutes until the locker room cleared out to leave the room.

She finally got to lunch and went through the long wait to get her food before scanning the room for a place to sit. In her search, she saw the usual table that she sat at; her sister and her friends. Though she didn't really feel like being around so many people today, which also ruled out the other tables with her friends bunched together at a nearly full table. Finally, she found the isolated table Kimikko and her friend Paul were sitting at and was about to sit there when another sight caught her eye: Stan was sitting alone, looking distressed with with head in his hands.

Samantha stood staring at him for a moment, trying to figure out by his body language what was wrong. His friends weren't around him, which was the oddest part. And she knew it couldn't be the usual thing that upset him; which were problems with Wendy, as they had been broken up since around the end of the 6th grade, though she wouldn't be surprised if it was her causing his distress again. Wendy was a sweet girl but her and Stan just don't get on very well anymore. All they ever do is fight now.

Guessing was getting her nowhere but she wasn't about to go talk to him. They hadn't talked in years and she didn't even know why. He just started ignoring her texts and calls and always had something to do when she asked if they could hang out. Finally she just gave up on trying to be his friend and tried as hard as possible to push away other feelings she had developed for him.

Turning on her heel, she was about to direct her path back to Kimikko's table when suddenly Stan's eyes lifted to look at her. She froze in her tracks, too slow to avert her gaze and pretend she wasn't looking at him. He just stared her down questioningly, obviously wondering what she was doing. Finally after a moment of gathering her thoughts she cleared her throat.

"Um m-mind if I sit here?" She murmured, eyes falling to her feet.

"Sure," he responded with a shrug.

Swallowing, she sat down at the table in the seat across from him.

Stan turned his gaze to look at her. "It's been a while," he said.

*No kidding!* she thought. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, like why he ignored her for all of those years just to casually talk to her again. But instead she held her tongue. "Y-yeah, it has..." She shifted her spaghetti noodles around with her plastic fork.

There was a pretty long period of silence as she ate and after a while Stan went back to putting his head in his hands as if she wasn't even there. Samantha took this opportunity to get a good look at him. While she had seen him around school, she obviously hadn't been this close in a long time.

His raven locks were pretty long now, going down to about the end of his neck and bangs falling just above his eyes. His old red poof ball hat still sat atop his head though it didn't fit as well as it did when he was younger and had obviously been stretched out. He still wore a brown jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans, however the jacket was usually open with a themed shirt.

Stan turned his eyes up to look at her again but this time she was able to avert her own on time. "I see you still wear your cat hat," he said with a small husky laugh, reaching forward and flicking one of the tassels. She instinctively flinched at the contact and he pulled away. "And still as shy as ever," he added with a sigh.

Samantha looked down, ashamed. "It's just... Been a while. Sorry."

"It's fine," he said dismissively and looked off in a random direction.

"So umm..." She started hesitantly. "You seem... Upset, unless it's just my imagination. Is something bothering you? I-if you don't mind me asking that is!"

He shrugged, eyes still fixed in the distance. "It's nothing. Just needed to get away from people."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"You're fine," he said.

"Um okay..." She said and continued to eat. They just sat there in silence as Samantha felt very awkward, unsure what to make of the situation. Stan then retrieved a cup from the full food tray he had pushed away and took a drink from it. Samantha wrinkled her nose as a strong smell reached it. She was unfamiliar with what exactly it was but it smelled like it belonged to the alcohol family. She eyed the cup in confusion. Since when did Stan drink?

Stan looked over, noticing her expression before setting the cup aside and standing up. "Look, I have to go. It was nice talking again."

Samantha looked up at him, both disappointed and relieved to be out of the awkward situation. "Oh uh y-yeah it was." She gave a hopeful smile. "Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe," he said and picked up his food tray, dumping it in a nearby trash can. "Later Samantha." With that he walked off.

Samantha stared after him, sighing and resting her chin on her hand. Talking to him again made her feel worse than all the years of being ignored. It was almost like they had never been friends at all. She finished her food and made her way out to the courtyard.

A cold wind hit Samantha in the face, making her pull her scarf up to block some of the wind out. She had gotten more used to the cold after all of the years of living in South Park and even started wearing skirts and dresses, though with leggings of course; it was still freezing outside.

Her eyes scanned the area as she entered the snowy courtyard. Students were scattered everywhere in both small and large groups, gossiping and laughing. Samantha walked past everyone to her destination; a wall in a slightly secluded area that had gashes in it. Her and her sister always joked about this being the "Emo Wall" due to this being the Goth kids' old hangout and since it would be the place where her and Alice would always go whenever they were feeling down about something.

She made it to the wall, noting that Alice wasn't there so her spirits must be high today. Leaning up against it, she put the hood on her sky blue jacket up over her hat and put her headphones in, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the music. After a while she heard the faint sound of talking over her music and opened her eyes to see Stan and his friends walking by the area and talking about something.

As they passed, Stan caught her eye and turned to look at her, looking a bit surprised. However, when his friends called out to him, he tore his gaze away and ran to catch up to them. Samantha blinked, confused by his strange look before pushing the thought to the back of her mind and going back to listening to music.

About four or so songs later, Samantha looked at the time on her iPod; 12:45 was the time that it read. So there were still fifteen more minutes of lunch to kill. She pulled a composition notebook out of her backpack and began writing in it. She was so into what she was writing that she jumped when a figure plopped down next to her.

Looking to see who it was, she was a little confused. The kid was wearing black from head to toe but he didn't look like any of the goth kids she had seen at the school. She tried to inspect him quickly before he noticed. His hair was as black as his clothing and he had a silver cross earring. Ironically enough he had a black puffball hat that looked very similar to Stan's. She could see part of his face from the sideview and it looked as if he had eyeliner under his eyes, but then again all of the goth kids did so that wasn't too surprising.

After this inspection however, Samantha was embarrassed to admit to herself that this kid actually looked pretty hot. *God Samantha, stop drooling over him just because he has black hair.* she scolded herself, though not positive if that was the reason she found him hot; he just was.

When he finally did turn to look at her, she found herself unable to turn away like planned, instead she stared at him like a wide-eyed idiot. His eyes were deep blue and gorgeous, the black making them stand out like a sore thumb. Actually, those eyes looked extremely familiar, just like...

Samantha ripped the headphones out of her ears. "St-Stan?!" She gasped.

Stan smirked at her. "Took you long enough," he laughed.

 _So that's why I found him hot. Oh God..._ Samantha's face burned and she buried it in her arms, trying to hide it. _Not again... I don't need these feelings all over again._

"Oh come on, I don't look that bad do I?" Stan joked.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Samantha asked, eyes peeking over her arms.

"Pretty much to prove a point," he said.

"What?"

"You look like something is bothering you," he said, obviously changing the subject.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Well, you're off on your own, in the Goth kids' old hangout area leaning against the wall," he stated the obvious. "Or did you just want to be alone?"

"Nah, you're fine," she said with a small smile, throwing his own words back at him.

"Alright," he said and shifted into a more comfortable position on the ground. "But if something's wrong you can always talk to me about it."

Samantha looked at him. "I can?"

"Yeah... We're friends aren't we?" He said.

"I wasn't sure if we were or not..." She admitted, causing him to look at her with a hurt expression.

"Look, Samantha, I'm sorry that we haven't exactly been in contact these past few years. But I've always considered you my friend."

"I'm sorry Stan... I just wasn't sure. I mean, why were you dodging my calls and ignoring my texts? I assumed you were either too busy or just annoyed with me so I kinda just gave up," she said and tucked her knees to her chest.

"I've just been really busy lately. You know all of the weird and annoying shit that happens in this town."

"Yeah, I know."

"But I never was annoyed with you. I just got caught up in it all and also distracted with..." He trailed off.

"Wendy? Yeah, I understand," she said.

"Not that she was disallowing me to hang out with you or anything. I just... I'm sorry. I kept trying to find the right time to talk to you again but it just never came up. Then by High School, I don't know, it was like you vanished. Until today that is," he explained.

She let out a soft, humorless laugh. "Yeah, I've pretty much become the ghost of South Park High, so I can't really blame you for that one."

Stan looked at her sincerely. "I really am sorry though Samantha. But we can be friends again now... If you want to, that is."

Samantha met his gaze with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that. It was fun hanging out when we were younger."

"Well there's no reason we can't have fun like that again. I don't know about you but I still like video games and there will always be a place in my heart for Terrance and Phillip," he laughed.

Samantha's eyes brightened. "Oh good, people still like Terrance and Phillip. I was afraid I was the only one."

"Nah, pretty much all the guys still like it, whether they admit it or not. If anything, it gives you a nostalgia rush," he said.

"No kidding," she agreed.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments before Samantha decided to break it out of curiosity. "So, are you feeling better from whatever was bothering you earlier?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and gave a convincing smile. "Just some of the stupid shit going on again. Nothing new."

"Alright, if you're sure..."

"Positive, now what about you?" He looked intently at her.

"Me? N-no, I'm fine," she said. It was partly true but things were still bothering her, though they always did.

"You sure about that?"

She met his eyes and grimaced. It was as if they were beckoning her, so soft and alluring that she just wanted to share everything on her mind. She forgot how hard it was to hide things around him. "I don't think you really want to hear about my first world problems," she said and looked away, hoping that would make things easier.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have asked. C'mon, I know what it's like to be depressed, it sucks."

"I'm not depressed," she protested. "Not anymore at least, talking to you has made me feel a lot better."

"Glad to help."

"But if you really want to hear it..."

"Go on..." He urged.

She hesitated, not having told anyone what she was about to say. She considered changing her mind about telling but made the mistake of catching his eye again and felt like he could be completely trusted.

"It's just my school life I guess... And kind of outside of school too. I know I was saying that I was the ghost of the school like it was no big deal but, it gets kind of lonely. I mean, I'm not completely alone, obviously. I have quite a few friends that I hang out with but for the most part they have their other friends and when I try to connect with them, I just can't. It took me long enough to open up to the friends I have," she started. "And my sister... I love her, I really do. But she hurts me, a lot; unintentionally of course! But I don't know how to tell her." She hugged her knees closer to her chest.

Stan was staring at her worriedly. "How does she hurt you?"

Samantha remembered that Shelly always used to beat the crap out of Stan for no reason and silently hoped that she wasn't doing that to him anymore.

"Well, she doesn't hurt me physically, not like your sister," she said, regretting her statement instantly when the annoyance played out visibly on his face. "Sorry," she added in quickly.

"It's fine. Go on with what you were saying," he said.

"Okay well... It's kind of hard to explain how exactly she hurts me but it's pretty much some of the things she says and does. If I receive any amount of attention from anyone, she pretty much steals it away. Not that I want to be the center of attention or anything! I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure. But it still makes it kind of hard to have any confidence. That and she says things that are actually pretty blunt and hurtful. I'm probably just overreacting though..." She finished and looked over at him to see that he seemed to be listening.

He waited a moment to make sure that she was done before speaking. "So let me make sure I have this right. You are upset because you feel like you're fading into the background around your group of friends and you want to be noticed more. Also, you're trying to figure out a way to tell your sister that she's been hurting your feelings. Does that sound about right?"

"Pretty much," Samantha said with a nod, secretly impressed that he listened well enough to paraphrase the information.

"Well I guess my only advise would be to tell your friends what's going on and try to connect with their friends," he said with a shrug. "Sorry I'm not always that great at giving advise. But hey, you always have me if all else fails." He grinned at her.

She giggled softly. "Indeed I do."

He smiled at her. "So is that everything? Cuz if you're hiding something else, I will find out," he joked, unknowingly making Samantha break into a sweat because she knew he was right.

She closed her eyes, scratching the back of her neck. "Yep! Th-that's everything. I'm not hiding any secrets," she said, cursing herself softly as she felt her face heat up with a blush.

He laughed at her. "Dude, your face is almost as red as your hair," he pointed out.

"Oh r-really?" She choked out, turning away in an attempt to hide it.

He leaned in closer as if to inspect her, only making the blush worse.

"Are you... Blushing?" He teased, poking at her face.

"N-no I'm just... Cold." She folded her arms with a pout.

"Oh come on Samantha, don't make me guess," he sighed.

"Guess what?"

"Well, it looks like you might have a crush on someone."

Her eyes widened. _Fuck he's on to me! It's only a matter of time._ "But I'm not..." She muttered, feeling like her face would catch on fire from the embarrassment.

He smirked. "Who is it? Oh God, please tell me it's not Cartman..."

Samantha looked bewildered. "What?! No of course not!"

"Okay thank God," he said with an over dramatic sigh. "Kyle?"

"Please stop guessing," she pleaded.

"Is it Kyle?" He pressed.

"No," she sighed. _Damn his stubbornness._

"Kenny?"

"No."

"Craig?"

"No."

"Tweek, Clyde, Token, Jimmy?"

"No to all of those."

Stan thought for a moment before throwing more names at her that she rejected instantly. After a while she became a bit annoyed. _Does he really devalue himself this much?_ she wondered.

He then paused, suddenly becoming very serious but looking pretty nervous as well. "...Is it me?"

Samantha had been so ready to lie and say no but when the words left his mouth, her throat just closed up. All she could do was stare at him wordlessly, heart pounding.

His eyebrows rose at the silence. "Samantha..." He shifted closer to her. "Is it me?"

She opened her mouth, trying to speak but only incoherent squeaks came out. Finally she decided to tear her eyes away from his intense gaze to look anywhere but at him. "...m-maybe," she finally managed to whisper.

"Well, that's a better response than everyone else got." It sounded like he was trying to joke about it but it was still a stiff laugh, making Samantha wish she could take the words back.

 _Oh God, please don't hate me..._

"But it's still not a straight answer."

She looked at him in dismay. _Please don't make me confess..._

Suddenly the bell rang, filling Samantha with unbelievable relief. She leaped to her feet. "W-well that's the bell! I guess this will have to be continued later," she said. But unfortunately for her, before she could dart off to class, he had grabbed her wrist and stood up next to her.

She looked up at him in shock. _Jesus! Was he always this tall?!_

"Samantha," he said firmly.

"Stan, I have to get to class. I don't want to be late," she whined, trying to dart off again but failing to pull away.

"You can go after you tell me," he said, staring down at her.

"Tell you what?" She tried to play dumb.

He sighed, his firm expression turning into an almost desperate one. "Do you... Have a crush on me?"

She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, feeling the wall that had held back her feelings for so long breaking until it finally burst out. "Yes! Yes I do! I've liked you ever since I first met you!"

A few moments of silence followed that felt like an eternity. She was terrified of what his reaction would be so she kept her eyes shut, heart hammering painfully against her chest. The pressure was released from her wrist, making her stomach plummet. _He hates me, doesn't he?_

Finally a voice broke the silence. "Samantha, look at me," he said gently.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes, butterflies replacing the sunken feeling in her stomach at the sight of his tender expression.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked.

Samantha sighed, looking down. "I was afraid of what you would think... And plus, you were with Wendy. But even after you two broke up, I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to hate me." She felt tears threatening to fall and blinked rapidly to prevent them from appearing.

"Why would I hate you?" He asked and she was aware of him getting gradually closer.

"I don't know... It's just what I was always afraid of. I thought even being friends with you was too good to be true anyways so I didn't want to do anything to mess that up," she admitted, feeling like an idiot.

He hesitantly put a hand under her chin, gently lifting her face to look at him. She had flinched at the contact at first before relaxing, staring up at him curiously.

"Believe me when I say that I would never hate you. You're just not the kind of person I _could_ hate," he said sincerely, lightly stroking her cheek with a thumb. "And I liked you too by the way, so I guess I should be asking myself the same thing..."

She kept up the stare in a sort of dreamlike state, blushing deeply.

Both seeming to be in a daze, they closed the distance between each other until their lips touched. In that moment a flood of emotions hit her all at once as the rest of the world vanished. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and letting all of her pent up emotions play out through her lips. Stan pulled away abruptly however and managed to turn his head away before barfing all over the place.

"God fucking dammit I thought I got over that stupid ass habit!" Stan spat, wiping the excess throw up from his mouth.

But Samantha was too love drunk to really care about the grossness at the moment. She stared up at him, smiling like an idiot and even a swaying a little. What she was feeling was so intense yet indescribable; she just knew that she loved it.

He looked down at her and laughed. "You okay there?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, imagining hearts floating around her head. "Never better."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Same here."

She snuggled into his chest, enjoying his warmth.

The warning bell then rang, snapping them both into reality.

"Oh crap! We're going to be late," Samantha realized in a panic, though not leaving the hug.

"Uhh wait, before you go... Does this mean we're you know, together now?" Stan asked, looking down at her nervously.

She smiled at him dreamily. "Only if you want to be..."

"Yeah, I do," he said, stroking her hair.

She closed her eyes, again forgetting that they should be rushing to class. In fact she was so into the "petting" that she didn't realize that a low rumbling purr had escaped her throat.

He stopped, looking at her in confusion. "...What was that?"

"Nothing," she squeaked in embarrassment and broke away from him. "We gotta get to class, remember?" She began backing away toward her class.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"And remember that you're still dressed up as a goth," she reminded him with a laugh.

He looked down at himself. "Fuck..."

She giggled as she continued to back up toward her class. "I'll see you during passing period I hope."

"Totally," he said.

"Kay bye love you!" She said in a hurry, now running in place.

"Bye love you too," he said, though he didn't look like he was really paying attention. With that they ran off toward their classes but before they could get too far away Samantha heard,"wait what?!" coming from behind her. She rushed toward class, blushing deeply at the realization of what she had said. _Whoops._


End file.
